


Mysterious Lamp

by aleysiasnape



Category: Aladdin (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione meets the new DADA teacher.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mysterious Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedwig's Nook fandom week of 8/17 to 8/24. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was intrigued by the new DADA Professor this year since taking over the Potions class. She strolled by the DADA desk to check out the new teacher and spied a strange looking oil lamp sitting on the desk.

 _Strange, but yet familiar._ her hand automatically reached for the lamp when a voice yelled, "Stop!"

She glanced up to see a breathtaking figure in a dark burgundy wizarding robe, his neatly dark hair tied up and goatee. "Hello, I'm sorry, but you must be the new Professor. I am Professor Granger, Potions Mistress."

Jafar raised one eyebrow curiously as he studied the young woman in front of him. "I am Jafar."

Hermione's inner voice was squealing with excitement. "I knew it! When I saw that lamp, I had hoped it was you. And if you would have any free time to help me? I need to go through Professor Snape's ingredients."

He gestured to his chest, "you want me to help you? Are you the war heroine I heard so famously about?"

Hermione blushed. "And are you the dark sorcerer from Aladdin that I've heard so much about?"

He glided down closer to her. "You're not afraid of me? The sorting hat had placed me in Slytherin."

Hermione nearly swoons from his nearness. "Then, you should have the dungeon chambers and not i."

Jafar smirked deviously as he gently took her hand and kissed it. "My dearest Hermione, I am delighted with my chambers.


End file.
